This Day!
by Myself-MyFirstCrush
Summary: Sometimes we make some days unforgetable, and smile remembering that days. A KeVi OS for my reader LAMIA and for kevi lovers


_**A/n- Belated happy birthday LAMIA... So this is my gift to you, a KeVi os. I know I am late but xams ki wajah se time bohot laga. I am sorry. Anyways I hope you and other kevi lovers enjoy this!**_

**In a room-**

'Kevin! ' Purvi shouts on her husband 'tum apna towel dhang se nai rakh sakte? Pura bed gila kar diya'

'o hello madam! For your kind information, ye mera bhi bed hai ' Kevin answers with anger in voice.

'to kya bed ko bigad na zaruri hai? '

'are ho gai galati. Insan hu tumhari tarah bhagvan nai hu. Insan se galati ho jati hai'

'mene kab kaha mein bhagvan hu? ' Purvi asks keeping her hands on her waist.

'kaha nai par behave to ese hi karti ho'. Kevin speaks little loudly seeing upwards 'he bhagvan! Ye kaha fasa diya muje' looking Purvi ' kash mene tumse shadi hi na ki hoti'

'pachta to mein rahi hu shadi karke tumse' she opens her suitcase and begins to settle her clothes in cupboard.

'madam, tum bohot lucky ho. Akhir itna handsome pati mila hai tumhe' Kevin raises his collar while wearing his shirt.

'what? ' she burst out in laughter 'tum? Aur handsome? '

'haan! ' he speaks confidently.

'Mr Kevin, yun kaho tum bohot lucky ho. Warna tum jaise ghatiyaa admi ko muj jaisi pari nai mil sakti' she smirks.

'pari. Kisne kaha tumse ke tum pari ho? ' he asks with a laugh.

'kehne ki kya zarurat hai? Dikhta hai'

'oh really? '

'yes! ' she folds her hands and smirks.

'whatever' Kevin turns to comb his hair in mirror.

'oye! Wo mera dressing table hai. Hato, muje taiyar hona hai' she pushes him aside and starts to comb her hair.

'tum pehli pagal aurat ho jo nahane se pehle ready hoti ho'

'aurat kise kaha? Aurat dikhti hu? ' Purvi threatens him with comb.

'oho! Mein to dar gaya' Kevin lifts his hands up.

'huh' Purvi pouts and again starts combing her hair in mirror.

'kitni badbu hai is kamre me' Kevin sprays room spray after covering his nose with his other hand. Purvi closes her fist tightly because of rising anger.

After combing her hair she covers mirror with a dupatta and warns Kevin ' agar ye dupatta hila bhi to I swear, tumhe wo saza dungi jiske bare me tumne socha bhi nai hoga'

'oh acha? '

'jee haan' she glares him

'esi kya saza dogi ap? ' he keeps his both hands on either side of his waist with a laugh.

'wo to jab deni hogi tab bataungi' she moves inside bathroom. Suddenly 'eeee, Kevin! ' she shouts.

'ab kya hua? ' he frowns seeing Purvi running out of bathroom.

'kya hua kya kya hua? ' Purvi glares.

' kya? ! '

'I mean tum to ese ban rahe ho jaise tumhe pata nai mein kya baat kar rahi hu' she makes faces.

' muje nai pata. Ab bolo bhi' Kevin asks casually.

'tumahre kapde thik se nai rakh sakte? Sab cheezo ka dikhava karna zaruri hai? ' she turns her face to other side due to shyness and anger.

'oh shit! ' he hits his head lightly and runs inside bathroom after saying 'I am sorry'

'har bar galati karo aur phir i am sorry kehke baat ko khatam karo. huh' she murmurs.

He, after a minute comes out, hiding something behind him. He says ' ab tum jaa sakti ho'

'thank you' she, without looking him runs inside bathroom.

'phew! Aj to bach gaya warna ye pagal aurat hamla kar deti mujpar' he hides his things in his part of cupboard.

After a while, Purvi moves out of bathroom while rubbing her hairs with towel. She was wearing a nearly transparent bathroom gown. She suddenly notices Kevin sitting on bed and again anger rises inside her. She again shouts ' Kevin! Ye kya Tarika hai? Shoes utar kar bed par per nai rakh sakte' Kevin looks her from head to toe and then focusing his eyes on his laptop says ' tum ghutno se niche ho ese gowns nai pehen sakti? Har bar apne sexy legs se muje patane koshish mat kiya karo' he smirks, eyes still on laptop.

'what? 'mein aur tum patane ki koshish? What a joke! ' she laughs ' and by the way, mein shadi se pehle bhi itne hi short kapde pehenti thi ' she moves towards mirror and starts to dry her hairs.

Meanwhile there is a knock on the door. 'koi aya. Kholo darwaza' Purvi orders. 'madam kan hai mere. Sun sakta hu mein ' he informs while walking towards door. He opens and sees a man with tray in his hands.

'sir, breakfast' man lifts tray a little.

'waha rakh do' Kevin moves aside and points a table.

Man, while keeping tray on table notices Purvi and he lowers his gaze, which is well noticed by Kevin. Man walks towards Kevin without looking up and asks 'auur kuch chahiye sir? '

'no thanks. Ap jaiye' Kevin smiles. Man walks out and Kevin closes door.

'dekha tumhari wajah se bichara room service wala bhi sharma gaya' Kevin laughs after opening lids of dishes. He smells dishes and says ' ahh! Kitni achi khusboo hai. Warna shadi ke bad se acha khana nasib me hi nai tha' he shakes his head.

'huh. Tumhari zuban hi ajeeb hai. Warna mere hath ka khana khake log thakte nai the. Log kehte the mein sanjiv kappor- the chef ko takkar de sakti hu' she looks behind her image in mirror to see expressions of Kevin but when she dont notice any expressions, she frowns.

'tum kapde pehenane wali ho ya pure din ese hi ghumogi? ' Kevin says while chewing food.

'sheesh! Khate khate koi baat karta hai kya? Manners nai hai tumhe? ' Purvi makes faces.

'are yaar kya karu? Sari manners to bhagvan ne tum me dal di. Isme mera kya kasoor? ' he makes most innocent face which earns him a glare.

'patanai kis manhoos ghadi me mene tumse shadi ki? Tumne to ajtak kisi criminal se goli tak nai khai' Purvi laughs under breath seeing Kevin closing his fist tightly.

'haan to mein bhi koi zyada khush nai hu tumse shadi karke'

'to kisne kaha tha shadi karne ko? Meri bhi maati mari gai thi' Purvi blabbers while taking a short dress from her cupboard 'kash mene shadi hi na ki hoti. Aur agar karni bhi thi to iss khadoos se? Isse ache to rajat sir hai. Kitna khyal rakhte hai apni wife ka. Tumne kabhi rakha khyal? ' Purvi gives him look.

'mein unki wife ka kyu khyal rakhu? Haan wo tumse zyada khoobsurat aur sexy hai par mein tumhare jaisa besharam nai ke shadi ke bad kisi auur ke bare me sochu' he stands up while eating to face Purvi ' and by the way tumne rajat sir se hi kyu shadi nai karli itna hi agar pyar aa raha hai to? '

'wo hi to mein keh rahi hu. Meri kismat ne mera sath nai diya warna aj mein tumhare sath, is hotel mein na hoti. Shayad agar meri kismat achi hoti to mein rajat sir ke sath yaha romance kar rahi hoti. Aur to Aur kuch saal baad hum dono apne bacho ke sath ate yaha. Par sapne to sapne hi reh gaye' she sighs heavily. Kevin feels irtitated and walks out of the room. Purvi laughs saying 'jal gaya joker'.

Whole day, Kevin does not return. Purvi wonders where he must be. So in evening she calls him. He attends call and asks ' kya hai? '

'tum kis tarah ke insan ho. Honeymoon par aye hai hum aur muje pure din akela, yaha room me chodkar khud bahar enjoy kar rahe ho? '

'haan to tumne kisne roka hai? Jao khud bhi bahar ghumo. Ya phir flight pakadkar APNE rajat sir ke pass chali jaona'

'Kevin! Tum baat ko ghumao mat. Ye batao kaha ho tum? '

'kyu batau? '

'kyuki mein tumhari wife hu, tum ya mein mane ya na mane. Its fact'

'Aachaa? Ab tumhe yad aya ke mein tumhara pati hu? Jab rajat sir ye, rajat sir wo; jab rajat sir ke gun gan gaa rahi thi tab yad nai aya tumhara ye pati? ' Kevin asks sarcastically.

'Kevin tum sidhe sidhe bata rahe ho ya mein Acp sir ko batau ke tum muje akela chodkar bahar kisi firangan ke sath ghum rahe ho? '

'jab dekho Acp sir ki dhamkee deti rehti hai. Khudse ladna nai ata? '

'Kevin batao naito mein-'

'mein yahi bahar garden me hu. Aa raha hu. Huh ' he disconnects call and walks inside hotel in irritation.

As soon as he walks inside room, Purvi fires him' tum insan ho? Nai matlab insan hi ho ya ravan? Apni biwi ko akela chodkar bahar garden me kya kar rahe the? '

'mein jo bhi karu, tumhe kya? '

'muje kya? For your kind information, tum aur mein Honeymoon par aye hai. Aur Honeymoon akele nai manaya jata' she smirks. After realizing what she said, Kevin smiles widely and locks the door before shouting 'YESSS! ! ! MEIN JIT GAYA'

'haan haan thik hai. Mein haar gai' Purvi smiles while turning her face other side.

'to madam koi keh raha tha ke mein pure din jagad sakti hu apke sath. Ab kya hua? ' kevi smirks throwing his hands around her neck.

'wo pure din ap nai the to isliye haar man li. zyada khush mat hoiye' she makes face.

' acha? To ab har hi gai ho to ab punishment bhi milegi' he whispers in her ears.

'kaisi punishment? ' Purvi gives him devilish smile after grabbing his collar.

'tum janti ho' he closes his eyes and bends forward a little. Purvi smiles widely before lifting herself up on toes. She winds her hands around Kevin's neck and then her lips land on Kevin's lips. They kiss voilently and passionately for a long time. They part when oygen was needed. They cup each other' face and rests their foreheads on each other. They laugh and their laughter increase with passing seconds. They throw themselves on bed while laughing. They could not beleive that they remained without kissing eachother for whole day ; And moreover, they fought for whole 1 houf and 13 minutes. Yes, they counted every minute. If they will tell this to anyone, that anyone will die out of shock; as every one knows Kevin and Purvi cannot stay without each other for a minute. And here they passed whole day, of their honeymoon without talking talking nicely. They laughed on remembering their fight and gheir harsh sarcastic sentences. After passing whole 10 minutes, laughing madly they look each other. They smile in eye-lock.

'aj ka din mein kabhi nai bhulungi' Purvi rolls herself on bed to keep her head on her husband's chest.

'mein bhi nai' he hugs her and they close their eyes. And then there is complete silence when suddenly Kevin breaks it by asking 'Purvi, kya sachme tum rajat sir ko itna pasand karti ho? '. Purvi laughs " kyu jalan hui? '

'of cource. Tum meri biwi ho. Jalan to hogi hi na' he rolls so that his body is on Purvi's body. She stares his eyes with smile while he tightly holds her hands which where resting on either sides of her head. He leans down and Purvi closes her eyes. He kisses her on lips and on cheeks, on nose-tip, on ears. He while kissing her on neck bits her delicate skin of neck. He laughs when hears her moaning. She ruffles his hairs when he pecks her everywhere. But soon Kevin stops his kisses when hears Purvi asking ' Kevin, tum bhi kya pachta rahe ho mujse shadi karke? '

He leans back to make an eye-contact. She looks in his eyes. she smiles when she sees him smiling and kissing her forehead. She cups his face and stares his brown eyes for-what it seemed years. He confesses his love, full sincierly and with love, and says 'I Love You'. She answers him with a teary kiss.

They exchange love by different methods for next 2 hours. Finally, after long two hours they apart from their last kiss of day. They settle themselves properly on bed, cover their naked bodies properly with blankets and hug each other. And then they drift into sleep when a phone call disturbs them. Kevin stretches his hands to grab his mobile. He realises that their Abhijeet sir is caller. He murmurs ' hamesha galat time par call karte hai ' before pressing receive button on his phone.

_*phone conversation*_

'kya halchal hai mere sher? Kaise ho? Kahi humne disturb to nai kiya na? ' Kevin can easily say that he had called them for teasing them.

'sir ap bhi kabhi hamein disturb kar sakte hai? '

'are are Abhijeet. Wo log waha honeymooon manane gaye hai, thodi KAM karne gaye hai to disturb honge? ' Kevin sighs when ne realises that Abhijeet was not alone. Maybe whole team was with him for their intense_ tang-khichai_

'sir sahi kaha honeymoon mein koi kaise disturb ho sakta hai? '

Kevin then turns loudspeaker on on Purvi's insistance. Now they can hear Tarika and Dushyant arguing with Abhijeet for talking with their friends. Finally theh hear Tarika's voice ' hii Purvi. Kaisi ho? Kevin pareshan nai karta na zyada? '

'kya batau Tarika. Chen se ye admi muje kabhi jine deta hai kya? ' Purvi laughs under her throat seeing Kevin glaring her.

'ab meri bari' they hear Dushyant saying and then a thud confirms that he pulled landline phone from Tarika's hands. After a second dhushyant speaks up ' hello Kevin! Kya hal- chal? Hamari bhabhi kaisi hai? zyada pareshan mat karna bhabhi ko' and then they hear light laughs in background.

Kevin complains ' kya sabko sirf Purvi ki hi fikar hai. Mere bare me to koi pucho. Mujse pucho mein thik hu ya nai ye tum logoki bhabhi ke sath' as soon as he completes his sentence he hears laughter from inside phone as well as beside him. Purvi pulls his cheeks saying ' aww kevu! Hum dono alag thodi hai ab. Mere bare me puche ya apke bare me, kya fark padta hai? ' she smiles. Before Kevin could reply, they hear intense coughs and throat clearing on phone. Purvi kick herself from inside for forgetting that they are still on phone.

'khasi ho gai hai sabko eksath? ' Kevin asks irritatingly.

'are nai nai KEVU hum log bilkul thik hai. Tumlog continue karo apna romance' vineet teases.

'vineet ke bache muje ane de waha. Tuje mein waha ake dekh lungi' Purvi threatens.

'are haan tumlog aa kab rahe ho wapis? ' Acp asks. And the second Kevin and Purvi hears Acp's voice they exchange shocked look and asks in unison ' Acp sir ap? ' and again they earn good laughter. They both sit up straight in tension, thinking they did romance when their senior was hearing them. They both curse themselves.

' sir we are sorry' Kevin apologizes.

' are sorry kyu bol rahe ho? Balki muje to khushi ho rahi hai ke tum dono khush ho. Dont worry salunkhe ke sath reh reh ke romance ki batein sunane ki adat ho gai hai'. After this sentence, conversation starts between salunkhe and Acp while Kevin Purvi on this side hears their conversation smilingly. Purvi shakes her head with smile, listning her two father like figures arguing on salunkhe's girlfriend topic. While Purvi hears her seniors conversation, Kevin stares his preety wife and prays-

_"May this day never ends, may this smile never fades"_

_A/n- I enjoyed it alot while writing. Did you enjoyed this while reading? Please tell me in review what you all feel. Love you all._


End file.
